


It's a Love Story (baby just say "yes")

by sephirothflame



Series: you belong with me (the doorman 'verse) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec works as a doorman in Babylon Tower apartments. Magnus lives in the penthouse and makes his interest very clear from the beginning. Alec means to say no, but it never seems to come out that way.</p>
<p>(Wherein there is coffee and first dates and Alec goes too far on the first date but Magnus really does not mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Love Story (baby just say "yes")

**Author's Note:**

> For Max.
> 
> The first Shadowhunters fic I've written, and my first fic since April. I'm a hot mess.

“Look, I just need you to man the desk for five minutes,” Alec was told almost an hour ago. He doesn’t think it counts as abandoning his duties since he can still see the door to buzz people in, but he feels uncomfortable sitting behind the desk and it has nothing to do with the awkward half chair. Well, maybe the chair is a part of it.

All Alec needs is for his manager to see him slacking off, and he’ll never hear the end of it. This will be the reason he finally gets fired, despite none of it ever being explicitly Alec’s fault.

It’s warmer at the desk than by the doors, and the majority of the residents of Babylon Towers are usually in for the night by eight. Some of the younger ones have or will duck out for the New York nightlife, but it will be hours before they start to head home.

Still, Alec hates Simon for leaving him here while he sneaks off to smoke and text his Daisy Buchanan. Alec is supposed to go home in a little over an hour, and his phone is tucked in his small locker and far out of reach.

Alec is snapped out of his panic by the rattling of the door, and he reaches for the buzzer before the person starts pounding on the glass and yelling at him through the thick doors. This is why Alec prefers to be manning them, the gratification is much more instantaneous.

“Hello, gorgeous,” the man says, once he’s let himself in. There is a swagger in his walk and he’s shedding glitter as he approaches the desk. He leans over it and grins widely. “Are you new?”

“No,” Alec says, shifting uncomfortably. He has a hard time making eye contact with the unnaturally golden eyes, but he doesn’t want to look away either. Eye contact is an important part of his job. He hates making eye contact. “I’m normally the morning Doorman. I’m just watching the desk while Simon’s on break.” Alec swallows and licks his lips. “Can I help you with something?”

The man with pink tips in his hair makes a thoughtful noise and taps ringed fingers on the smooth, polished surface of the desk. “Normally I use the elevators in the parking garage, but it seems I’ve left my door keycard in my apartment.”

The elevators need a seperate keycard swipe to open, as does the staircase. One of the so called security perks in the high end apartment building, but Alec hears residents bitch about the features more often than they praise them.

“Right,” Alec says, rolling his chair away from the man and towards his computer. “I can look you up in the system, I just need your apartment number and a state ID.”

“Seriously?” He asks, blinking in surprise.

Alec shifts in his seat and wets his lips again. “Obviously we make exceptions for some of our residents depending on the time of day, but it’s a safety protocol. For everyone.” The words sound lame even to him, but he doesn’t have the spiel memorized like Simon does. He mans the door, not the desk. This isn’t part of his job.

“No, I understand,” The glittery man says. He pats down his pockets, almost absentmindedly before pulling out a slim wallet with an ID tucked into it. “I’m just not used to being carded.” His perfect white teeth show when he smiles, and Alec finds himself staring at his mouth. “Magnus Bane, I live in the penthouse.”

“Okay,” Alec says, picking up the ID as Magnus slides it towards him. He’s probably the only person in the universe who looks just as handsome in his ID photo as he does in real life. He’s only a handful of years older than Alec, too, and doesn’t it suck that a guy less than ten years his senior can afford the penthouse in this building? Even the cheaper apartments are almost triple what he and his siblings pay a month.

“So, _Alec_ ,” Magnus says, resting his chin in his palm and pointedly raking his eyes up from Alec’s name tag to his face. “What time do you get off tonight?”

It sounds like a double entendre, but it can’t possibly be one. Still, Alec’s face flushes and he all but shoves Magnus’ ID back at him. “Nine. Hopefully.”

“Mmh,” Magnus says, tucking his ID into his wallet and slipping it into his hip pocket. “Would you like to come upstairs and have a cocktail with me?”

Alec’s throat is dry, and it’s hard to swallow around the lump forming in it. He wets his lips, and he doesn’t miss the way Magnus watches his tongue. “I, uh, I have to be back at five in the morning. Like I said, I’m normally the morning Doorman.”

“What a shame,” Magnus sighs. He stands up straight, and stretches. A peak of tanned belly shows under his tee and above his shiny, tight pants. He winks when he catches Alec staring. “If you don’t mind letting me in the elevator, now?”

Despite the way his heart is now racing in what he thinks is a good way, Alec finds he does mind walking Magnus to the elevator and sliding his own card to let him in. “Um, maybe be more careful next time when you leave?”

“But then we wouldn’t have had the pleasure,” Magnus says, and it’s practically a purr. He touches Alec’s arm, just below his elbow, and Alec can feel the warmth of him even through the thick wool of his uniform coat.

“Have a good night, Mr. Bane,” Alec nearly chokes out, taking a step away.

“Magnus,” He corrects. He doesn’t break eye contact while he moves into the elevator, and pushes the button for his floor.

“Have a good night, Magnus,” Alec says, breathless.

\---

“Anything fun happen while I was gone?” Simon asks, flopping down in the spare chair behind the desk. His eyes are red and he reeks, and the cinnamon Febreze he keeps in his locker does nothing to mask the odor.

Magnus had smelled faintly of something clean and fresh, and Alec misses the scent instantly.

“No,” Alec says, glowering. “You’re going to get fired one of these days.”

“I already have my counter lawsuit planned,” Simon says dismissively. He leans his elbows on the desk and stares out of the grand front doors forlornly. “I miss dicking around in the city on a Thursday.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Alec says, but it lacks heat. “Do you care if I sneak out early? I’m opening in the morning.”

“Go ahead,” Simon says, without looking away from the front doors. “Eric usually ducks out around now, anyway. The residents are used to just the front desk after eight.”

“Thanks,” Alec says. He can’t get home and take off his wool uniform fast enough. The heavy material clings to his skin with sweat, but it’s not the only reason he wants to drown himself in a cold shower tonight.

\--

There’s a couple of labeled coffee trays from Starbucks sitting on the breakroom tables first thing in the morning. The Americano is still hot when Alec picks it up and takes a sip, and he sighs happily. It’s not uncommon for someone to do a coffee run, but it’s been a while, if Alec thinks about it. It usually means shits about to hit the fan.

“Who bought coffee?” Alec asks, when Lydia wanders in. She looks just as exhausted as Alec feels, not that he’d ever tell it to her face. Technically she’s his supervisor, though she’s been gunning for the management position Victor currently holds since she got here.

“Building owner,” Lydia says, yawning and sipping from her own cup. Something with caramel, Alec bets. “Apparently an appreciation for doing a good job lately, I’m not sure. It’s going to be ninety degrees out today, don’t know why they’d pick now to send hot beverages.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Alec says. He sips his Americano and opens his small locker to put his keys and phone away safely. “Have you ever met the building owner?”

“Nope,” Lydia replies. She leans against the lockers and watches Alec get ready for his shift. “He probably owns a dozen properties around the city though, isn’t that how it normally goes?”

Alec shrugs, but he doesn’t have an opinion on it, truely. He’d like to argue with someone that he deserves more than twenty four to thirty two hours a week, but as long as his paychecks are being signed, he can’t really object.

\--

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Alec is caught off guard. He knows almost all of the residents of the lower levels by name, but given that Magnus lives in the penthouse and uses the garage elevator, he has no reason to be in the lobby this early in the morning.

The bastard doesn’t even look tired, though he’s dressed far less extravagantly than last night in sneakers and jeans instead of glitter and skin tight clothes. The pink has even washed out of his hair, and Alec kind of misses it. It suited him.

“Did you forget your keycard again?” Alec asks, smiling. He feels like he’s smiling too wide, so he purses his lips, but he can’t fight the corners of his lips from turning up. He feels like an idiot, because he knows he can’t control his expression and he see’s the quirk of Magnus’ eyebrow.

“If I said I did, would you personally escort me to my apartment?” Magnus asks, his voice low and husky. He moves into Alec’s space, close enough for it to be borderline inappropriate.

Alec has to force himself to back up, because he works here. He can’t afford to lose his job. Even if Magnus does smell amazing.

“I just wanted to give you this, before you found a reason to hide from me or pretend I don’t exist,” Magnus says.

Alec instinctively holds out his hand, but Magnus bypasses it to tuck a slip of paper in Alec’s breast pocket, his fingers lingering on Alec’s chest for just a moment.

“No excuses,” Magnus says.

Alec has no idea what he means, but Magnus sidesteps out of the way as retired Ms. Halloway and some of her old friends make their way through the lobby to the front door. He opens the door for them, offering pleasantries and smiling, but when he looks up Magnus has already disappeared into the elevator.

\--

_Dinner. 7:00PM._

There’s an address scrawled in elegant handwriting below it, which belongs to a fancy sushi place that Alec is pretty sure he can neither afford nor has anything nice enough to wear to. He doesn’t even like sushi all that much.

_No excuses_ , Magnus had said, but all Alec has his excuses. He doesn’t even have Magnus’ number to call and tell him he’s not coming, that he can’t come, and the hysterical part of Alec’s brain is tempted to use his employee badge to go to the penthouse and bang on Magnus’ door.

Of course, Magnus might get the wrong idea from that. Or the right one. Alec isn’t sure yet.

\--

It’s almost one by the time Alec makes it back to the small apartment he shares with his brother and sister. He feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, but there is no one to vent to. He has no idea where the hell Jace is, but he’s probably sneaking around with his new artist girlfriend. Isabelle is at work but Alec isn’t messed up enough yet to call her. She will have a field day with this.

He takes a shower, and it’s a relief to be out of his heavy uniform. He feels sticky with sweat, from the heat of the city and from his nerves. He misses the option of drowning himself in the shower, but the water bill is expensive and Alec has to settle for enough time to lather and rinse.

Besides, he can just as easily have a meltdown naked in his own bed as he could in the shower. At least he can pull the covers over his head and be warm and dry. He can ignore the world for a few minutes and forget about the note he’d left tucked into his work coat.

Alec wants to say _no_ , to stand Magnus up, but then he doesn’t want to, not really. He knows he should, can’t risk giving his parents more reasons not to invite him to holiday dinners, but he can’t change who or what he is. Alec didn’t ask for the fire that burns beneath his skin at the wrong sort of temptation, and he definitely didn’t ask for Magnus to ask him to dinner.

Though, it might be nice. It will probably be very nice given what he’s seen of Magnus so far.

Alec doesn’t have anything nicer than dark jeans and maybe that black suit coat if Jace hasn’t stolen in and he really doesn’t like sushi or sake or listening to people butcher a foreign language because they are pretentious, but it could be nice.

Magnus could kiss him, maybe.

Groaning, Alec pulls his pillow up over his face and tries to smother himself. He has no idea how he’s supposed to survive a date with Magnus Bane, a guy he’d met less than twenty four hours ago and who had literally shed glitter all over Babylon Tower’s front desk. Things like that don’t happen to Alec and he doesn’t want them to.

\--

“Izzy,” Alec calls, breathless and borderline desperate, “help?”

Isabelle pokes her head through Alec’s door almost immediately, frowning. “Did you buy more books? There’s no more room in the living room to stash your collection and Jace will notice if you hide them under his bed - “ Her voice trails off and her expression softens. “Alec?”

“I got tricked into - invited? bullied? - semantics, really - “ Alec rambles, helpless.

Isabelle looks at him, to his closet, and realization dawns. “Are you going on a date?” Isabelle perks up immediately, and practically skips into his room to start rooting through his closet. “Do I know him? Where are you going? Do we need to have the safe sex talk?”

“Christ, Izzy,” Alec says, face flushing. He shoves the first shirt she holds out back into the closet. He should be embarrassed by his naked chest, but he isn’t, he’s too stressed about what he’s going to wear. “His name’s Magnus, he’s a resident at the Tower. He didn’t exactly give me his number so I can’t cancel. He made reservations at some fancy sushi place.”

“Ahh,” Isabelle says. “You need an ‘ _I know I’m hot but you are not tapping this tonight or ever, mister_ ’ outfit.”

“I wouldn’t say _never_ ,” Alec says, his voice fading as he flushes. He wets his lips. “I just mean. I think he’s... amazing. He wears all this glitter and his clothes are… wow… and the cologne is nice, but... The way he holds himself.”

Isabelle holds up another shirt and makes a thoughtful noise. “Right, make sure he wraps it up before he sticks it in you, then. I don’t think we have space for a baby in our apartment.”

“Izzy, you’re incorrigible,” Alec says, exasperated. “We are _not_ having sex tonight.”

“Well, in either case,” She trails off. She pulls a soft, faded black shirt off a hanger and gestures at him with it vaguely. “That one with _this_ ,” she says, as she hangs his black suit coat on his closet door. Tuck your shirt in, and wear a belt. Something to enhance your - “

“Shut up,” Alec says, nearly choking. He grabs her shoulders and spins her, nearly shoving her out the door. “I appreciate your help but I can take it from here!”

“Have fun,” Isabelle says, laughing. “I won’t wait up!”

“We’re not having sex!” Alec calls after her, even as he slams the door to lock her out. He would regret asking for her help, but she’s the only person in the apartment with any sense of fashion and he does look kind of presentable after he pulls her chosen outfit on. Not _fancy sushi place in New York_ nice, but maybe _ask you back to my apartment and bang you six ways to Sunday_ nice.

\--

Alec has to take the subway most of the way, and has to fight the urge to run the last few blocks. He can’t show up disheveled and out of breath or they’ll never let him in the front door. He’s running late though, and he’s a little terrified Magnus is going to think Alec stood him up and leave.

Of all the outcomes for tonight, Alec never considered that maybe Magnus would be the one who wasn’t going to turn up, or just simply gets tired of waiting and leaves.

He sees Magnus through the large glass windows from the street, and Alec has never felt so under dressed in his entire life. Magnus' suit is perfectly tailored and he’s got shiny things on his fingers and in his ears and his hair is what Isabelle calls _perfectly tousled._

Alec takes a deep breath before stepping in the restaurant’s front doors, and his heart does strange things in his chest as Magnus’ face lights up as he sees him. “I’m sorry I’m late,” Alec starts, lamely. “And under dressed.”

“You look amazing, darling,” Magnus says. He makes a hand gesture at the host, before taking Alec’s arm and guiding him to a table in front of the window. “I knew you would show.”

Alec wants to say he almost didn’t, but he knows it’s a lie even as he thinks it. It’s been years since Alec has been on a date, and this is the first one he’s ever been on with another man. It’s exhilarating, in its own way.

Magnus pulls out Alec’s chair, but puts up his hands in pacifying gesture when Alec glares at him for trying to push it in. He takes his own seat, and covers one of Alec’s hands with his own. “You look so much better when you aren’t in uniform. It does nothing for your hips.”

It’s hard to fight the urge to pull his hand out from under Magnus’, but he takes deep breathes and tries not to focus on the warmth of Magnus’ hand or the way those golden eyes watch him. The closeness of Magnus, of his warmth and his smile, is overwhelming. Alec stares at the menu the waitress drops off at their table.

“Wine?” She asks, and Alec says _yes_ with a desperation he didn’t realize was inside him before Magnus even has a chance to open his mouth.

There’s an amused look on his face, and he squeezes Alec’s hand gently in his own. Maybe tonight won’t be so awful after all.

\--

“California roll, no motoyaki,” Magnus orders, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his menu. “Salmon roll, or, no, the voodoo roll. Extra spicey. For you, darling?”

Alec swallows nervously and stares at his menu. He can feel his ears go red, and he doesn’t think it’s the few sips of wine he’s had. “Just fries please.”

The waitress’ pen clicks on her notepad. She opens her mouth, probably to point out it’s on the unofficial kids’ part of the menu, but Magnus silences her with a look. “Did you want ketchup with that?”

“Yes please.” Alec says. He doesn’t make eye contact with Magnus until after the waitress leaves them, and he knows he’s being judged hard for getting _fries_ at one of the fanciest sushi places in Brooklyn. “I don’t like sushi.”

“I confess, I hadn’t considered that,” Magnus says, and he frowns. He squeezes Alec’s hand gently. “Look at me, darling.” He waits for Alec to look up at him, make eye contact, before continuing. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable just now.”

“It’s fine,” Alec says, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, you’re…”

“Asian?” Magnus asks, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m Indonesian, mostly, though I haven’t been to Jakarta in a very long time.”

“I meant…” He pulls his hands free and gestures vaguely. “You’re sexy and young and rich, so basically I assume you’re a foodie because guys like you always are.”

“That generalization hurts,” Magnus says. He drums his fingers, and Alec wonders if it’s a nervous tick for him, or just idle behaviour he’s never learned to control. It makes him more human, in a way. “Though, it is fairly accurate, I suppose.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Alec says, softly. “I mean… I understand if you don’t want to go out again, but I can’t exactly afford my portion of the bill, that wine probably cost more than my apartment...”

To that, Magnus looks alarmed. “We’ve barely even started tonight, darling. I’d much prefer you be comfortable than force yourself to eat something just because it’s expected of you. Next time, we’ll agree on a place together, I promise.”

“You really think there will be a next time?” Alec asks, heart thudding in his chest. He has to fight to keep from curling his fingers in his lap, and reaches to tangle his fingers with Magnus’ instead. It’s something he could definitely get used to, holding hands with someone.

“Smile like yours, I’m hoping for at least a hundred more,” Magnus says, and he sounds so earnest it makes Alec’s heart hurt and his head spin.

\--

Magnus kisses him softly outside of the restaurant. He has one hand on Alec’s chin, tipping it where he wants it and the other is resting on Alec’s hip. He’s so warm Alec’s skin feels like he’s on fire, and when Magnus starts to pull away Alec leans in to kiss him again.

“I don’t work tomorrow,” Alec says, and he hates himself for it. He knows how needy and desperate he sounds, but he’s not ready for tonight to be over. “I’d invite you to mine for coffee, but my sister - “

“I didn’t think you were that kind of boy,” Magnus says between kisses, slow, tentative touches of their lips together that could go on forever.

“I’m a slutty, sexually frustrated freak who drank almost a whole bottle of wine,” Alec says. It’s the first time he’s ever had to out himself to someone outside of his family, but Magnus just makes a thoughtful sound and doesn’t seem all that surprised.

“I wouldn’t call you a freak or slutty,” Magnus murmurs, “but you are welcome to prove me wrong.”

Alec would feel bad for ruining Magnus’ suit coat with his sweaty palms as he holds him close, but for once he doesn’t care. “Your place, then?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Magnus grins, pulling Alec in for another kiss.

\--

“I’ve never done this before,” Alec says between desperate kisses, in the back of Magnus’ car. He hadn’t even bothered to put his seatbelt on, so that he could pull Magnus half on top of him as they made their way through the city.

“I would never have accused you,” Magnus hums. He slides his hands up Alec’s shirt, petting down his sides and dragging his nails slightly.

“I didn’t even mean to do this tonight,” Alec says. He whines in the back of his throat when Magnus presses a kiss to his neck and he arches into wandering hands. “Um, your driver.”

“Elias knows better than to pay attention,” Magnus says dismissively. “Short of making you come all over his clean seats, he won’t give a damn. And it's me he'll take it out on if you do.”

“Right,” Alec says. It doesn’t make him any less uncomfortable to be debauched in the backseat of a moving vehicle, but he doesn’t really care either. “I mean it, though. I’m not actually - “

Magnus shushes him with a kiss and gropes his cock through his jeans. Alec bites his tongue and whimpers.

\--

They part from kissing long enough to get to the elevator, and for Magnus to swipe his keycard. As soon as the doors open, Alec is pushing Magnus into it and kissing his throat and it’s a wonder they manage to get any of the buttons pressed at all. The elevator lurches to life, and Alec accidentally bites down on Magnus’ neck.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Alec babbles. He kisses the mark and is comforted by Magnus’ soft laughter and his warm hands sliding up his back under his shirt. “Is that okay? I mean, with you being… do you…” His words trail off, and Alec has no idea how to ask his question. They just spent half the drive back to Magnus' place making out and he doesn’t know how to ask if he’s just another conquest.

Magnus rubs Alec’s butt gently, and presses a soft kiss against Alec’s lips. “If you’re starting to have doubts, I can get you some water and call you a cab.”

“That’s not it,” Alec says, shaking his head. He wets his lips and kisses Magnus softly. “I want this. More than I’ve wanted anything in a long time. You could have anyone - “

The elevator dings, and Magnus slaps Alec’s ass gently before guiding him to the apartment. “I’m a rich, bisexual bachelor under thirty. Tempting, yes. Until one takes into account I have two cats to spare myself from lonely mornings and my closest friends either work for me or ended up betraying me for financial reasons.”

“I got kicked out of my parent’s house when I was sixteen for being gay,” Alec says softly. He doesn’t look at Magnus because he doesn’t want to see the look of pity on his face, or the realization he’s picked up the most pathetic, baggage ridden lay ever.

Magnus just squeezes his hand gently though, and tugs him closer before pushing open his apartment door. “So was I.”

\--

Alec is naked before they even make it to Magnus’ bedroom. His apartment is huge, large windows letting the city lights in, but Alec doesn’t have time to appreciate it when he’s being manhandled out of his clothes. His back hits the bed but before he can scoot up to make room for Magnus, the other man is dropping to his knees and kissing up his thigh slowly.

‘It’s not too late,” Magnus says. He kisses a spot on Alec’s thigh, before nipping and sucking at it until the blood starts to rise to the surface. “You can tell me to stop at anytime.”

“Never,” Alec says, breathless. He props himself up on his elbows to watch, but he isn’t prepared for the sight and feeling of Magnus licking a wet stripe up his cock. “Oh, Christ, you don’t have to - “

“I want to,” Magnus says, voice husky, and he doesn’t leave Alec time to object before he’s taking the head of his cock into his mouth and moaning obscenely.

Alec’s head hits the mattress and his fingers tangle in the sheets, but there’s nothing he can do to stop his hips from arching up into Magnus’ touch for more. There’s high pitched, keening noises bubbling in the back of his throat. It’s the first time someone else has even touched his dick, let alone put it in their mouth, and Alec falls apart embarrassingly fast.

Magnus chokes and swallows, pinching Alec’s thigh gently. “A warning next time, darling.” His voice is hoarse and his lips are swollen, and he looks even more gorgeous than before. It shouldn’t even be possible.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. He rubs a finger over Magnus’ lower lip, and swallows around the lump in his throat. “Did you want me to - ?”

Magnus rests his cheek against Alec’s thigh and smiles, warm and open. He presses a soft kiss to his sweaty skin, and hums softly. “There’s no rush, darling. We have all night.”

\--

They make it up to the pillows, limbs tangled together as they trade kisses. It’s not frantic, not the way it was when they left dinner, but neither of them is in any hurry to change that. Alec’s got a hand on Magnus’ hip and Magnus’ hand in his hair and it’s perfect in all the ways.

It’s not until Alec shifts, his arm starting to fall asleep under Magnus’ weight, that he brings their hips together and he realizes he’s hard again. He doesn’t know what time it is, shouldn’t be surprised this happened, but he’s not sure which of Magnus’ lazy kisses or slow spine pets did this to him. It throbs gently, and Alec grinds his hips against Magnus’ on purpose this time.

“Is this okay?” Alec whispers. He’s scared to touch, to ruin the moment, but Magnus just hums softly and Alec finds himself trailing his fingers over Magnus’ hip slowly. He teases his fingers along the line of Magnus’ cock, can feel the shudder of breath against his lips, before he wraps them around Magnus carefully.

He can’t see what he’s doing, not when Magnus is pressing hungry kisses to his lips, but he doesn’t need to. There’s a dry friction at first that his loose grip doesn’t ease, but Magnus starts leaking precome and Alec’s grip becomes more self assured. He likes the velvety skin of the head, and he’s not sure how he feels about Magnus’ foreskin. It’s different than what he’s used to, but he doesn’t not like it.

Magnus waits until Alec is sufficiently satisfied with exploring Magnus’ dick before he wraps his fingers around Alec’s own. He strokes slowly, in time with Alec’s touches, and moans soft kisses into Alec’s lips. “You’re amazing,” he breathes, and _yes_ and _more_ and _fuck, just like that, darling_.

They come almost together, knuckles bumping as they stroke each other’s cocks, and it’s a strange feeling to have someone else’s come and his own on his hands. Alec could get used to it, he thinks. He could definitely get used to the shaky sounds Magnus makes before he comes, and the bone deep groan he makes when he spills between them.

“I think I love you,” Alec says, breathless. It has nothing to do with the fact Magnus is his first ever, except maybe it does a little, but mostly it has to do with his soft kisses and the way he looks at Alec like he’s beautiful, even after two orgasms.

“You haven’t even tried my waffles and mimosas, yet,” Magnus says with a grin. He closes his eyes and sighs contently. “I think it’s quiet time.” He throws his arm around Alec’s waist and tugs him close, holding tightly. The warmth of his body is nice, but Alec shivers despite it.

“I can stay the night?” Alec asks.

“You can stay forever.” Magnus yawns.

\--

“I thought you said you were making mimosas,” Alec says, wrapped up in Magnus’ blanket and wiping sleep from his eyes. The smell of bacon and eggs and waffles drew him from the room, though he nearly tripped over a cat on his way to the kitchen.

“I did,” Magnus says, without looking up from the stovetop.

“This is literally a glass of champagne,” Alec says, bemused. He takes a sip anyway. “I think you forgot the orange juice.”

“I prefer it on the side,” Magnus says with an exaggerated wink. He relaxes into Alec’s embrace when it comes, sighing happily as Alec’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin hooks over his shoulder. “It feels more like a celebration.”

Alec isn’t entirely sure what they’re supposed to be celebrating, but he hasn’t had coffee yet and he doesn’t have it in him to object. He presses a kiss into the side of Magnus’ neck and sighs contently.

“I don’t normally drink before noon,” Alec says, nuzzling Magnus’ shoulder. He traces his fingers along the edge of Magnus’ sweatpants, and he wonders what he could get away with now that the alcohol is out of their systems.

“I’ll take you to Starbucks for an Americano later,” Magnus says. He swats at Alec’s hand half heartedly, and pulls the bacon from the pan. “After breakfast and a shower.”

“I do like Americanos…” Alec says. He steals a piece of bacon, and tosses a small chunk to the cat on the counter.

“I know,” Magnus says. He doesn’t seem to mind that Alec is feeding the cats an impending heart attack, or that Alec is chewing in his ear. “I have eyes and ears everywhere. The coffee was a trap.”

“A trap?” Alec asks. It’s too early to think. Between the lack of sleep he got last night and the amount of alcohol he consumed, he might be brain dead for the rest of the day. “The coffee yesterday? That was you?”

Alec tries to remember yesterday morning, but it seems so long ago. So much has happened since then, but he distinctly remembers Lydia saying the building owner is the one who’d made the purchase. Something isn’t quite clicking in his head, and Magnus is staring at Alec with a wry little smile on his face.

_Fuck_ , Alec thinks. He just hooked up with the man who controls his livelihood. No wonder he’d been startled when Alec needed to see his photo ID, Alec didn’t even know the name of the man who signs his checks.

It’s entirely too surreal for Alec to deal with before he’s had coffee.

“I’m going back to bed.”

Magnus doesn’t try to stop him.

\---

Alec hasn’t even been under the covers for twenty minutes when Magnus taps gently on the door to his own bedroom. He stops petting the gray cat who joined him long enough to poke his head out and see what Magnus wants.

The smell of fresh cooked breakfast makes Alec’s stomach grumble, and he sits up slowly. “I’m sorry I overreacted. And got drunk on our date last night.”

Magnus sets a pretty silver tray on the memory foam bed, and spreads out by Alec’s side. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you from the beginning,” Magnus says. He holds up a piece of bacon, and Alec lets Magnus feed it to him. “It’s refreshing being with someone who sees me for me, instead of what I own.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say to that, so he lets Magnus feed him quietly for a few minutes. He shouldn’t like it as much as he does, and Magnus doesn’t seem to mind.

An idea hits him halfway through his waffle.

“Do you have a pen and paper nearby?” Alec asks.

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. He takes a bite of waffle, and points to his bedside table with his fork. “There should be something in there. Why?”

“No reason,” Alec says. He reaches across the bed, mindful of the tray with food and mimosas a la Magnus, and pulls out a pad of paper and a pen. His handwriting is far messier than Magnus’ elegant scrawl, but the note is still legible, he hopes.

_Coffee. Noon._ An address around the block where Alec normally goes after work and a his phone number, folded up and tucked into the waistband of Magnus’ sweats.

“First date redux,” Alec says, cheeks flushing. “No excuses.”

Magnus grins when he reads the note. “Doesn’t leave us a lot of time to get cleaned up. We’ll have to share a shower.”

Alec nearly chokes on his champagne, and he can feel his face flushing in response. “Yeah,” he says, grinning despite himself. “I guess we will.”

  
  
  



End file.
